


it's not what you think

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз совсем ничего не скрывает от Скотта. Честное слово!</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not what you think

— Это у тебя, что, засос?  
— Что, где? Ох, нет, это я упал вчера неудачно. На тренировке, помнишь?  
— А, точно. Ну ты даешь, дружище.  
— Ага, синяки я набивать точно умею.

И вовсе это не синяк, а настоящий засос, который к тому же, о чем нельзя никому сказать, очень сильно болит. Боль приятная, и Стайлз никогда не признается в этом Дереку, но метки возбуждают уж слишком сильно. Не стоит давать такую власть в руки оборотню, Стайлз знает и держит подобные мысли при себе.

— Стайлз? У тебя ссадины на локтях? Откуда?  
— Убирался в комнате.  
— Чьей? У тебя вроде бы нет ковров.  
— У отца, ты же никогда не был у него, да? Так вот там огромный ковер во всю комнату, а он просил достать весь хлам из-под кровати. У него спина уже не так крепка как раньше, видишь ли. А кто бы подумал...  
— А, у отца, ну понятно.

Дерек вздумал использовать коленно-локтевую и не обратил никакого внимания на жалобы Стайлза. Хотя и сам Стайлз бы не заметил собственных жалоб перемешанных с приказами двигаться быстрее и не жалеть сил. Можно подумать Дерек когда-то жалел чего-то для Стайлза. Не считая укуса.

— Стайлз, почему у тебя так пахнет Дереком? Он опять приходил и доставал тебя?  
— Как бы тебе сказать, Скотт.  
— Я не достаю его, можешь быть уверен.  
— Дерек!  
— Стайлз!  
— Ох, ну только этого мне не хватало.  
— Нам стоило сказать ему раньше.  
— Нам стоило усадить его, прежде чем сообщать подобные новости.  
— Ладно, давай, помоги мне поднять его на кровать.  
— Не-е-ет, Дерек, это уже только твоя проблема.  
— Но он твой лучший друг!  
— Но ты стараешься воспитать в нем послушного оборотня!  
— Стайлз.  
— Мда, а ты действительно умеешь уговаривать. Хорошо, но я беру его за руки!


End file.
